The Marked One
by CCke
Summary: Giles gets an unexpected visitor:season 3
1. Default Chapter

Title : The Marked One  
  
  
  
Author: Aset  
  
E-mail: Eponine_Aset@hotmail.com  
  
Distribution: sure, but please mail me first  
  
Feedback: yes please!  
  
Status: not finished  
  
Sequel/Season info: the story takes place in season 3 of Buffy, somewhere before Lover's Walk  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Content warnings: none  
  
Summary: Giles' got a daughter!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I guess not even when I win the lottery  
  
Author's note : Sorry if there are mistakes in the text, English isn't my native language, and I haven't got a bèta (care to bèta ? Please mail me ! !)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
1.  
  
'And then he snapped her neck, drinking her blood.'  
  
'But then this yucky thing appears'  
  
'Really, you should've been there !'  
  
Buffy smiled at her friends, 'While you guys were at the movies, I enjoyed a nice evening slaying the dead guys'  
  
'Still, you should've come along !' Xander said, still impressed by the movie  
  
'It was yuck !' Cordelia stated as she noticed the delighted smile on Xander's face.  
  
They were seated in the library. Giles was there too, engrossed in some bulky book, the others sharping stakes.  
  
'I thought it was fun' Willow said, trying to lighten the mood, 'we should do it more often'  
  
Cordelia gave her an icy look  
  
'But maybe a more.you know.romantic movie ?' Willow quickly added.  
  
'Well, I'm sure even Giles here would've like it' Xander said,  
  
'Huh ? What ?' Giles said a bit confused as he looked up.  
  
'Nothing, we were talking about the movie we saw the other night' Willow said.  
  
'Oh.'Giles said before returning to his books.  
  
'So Buffy, did you see Angel yesterday ?' Oz asked.  
  
'Yes.' She took a breath, 'I went to the mansion.we trained'  
  
'by training you mean.' Cordelia looked at her, just like the others, worried.  
  
'training.working out.getting ready for battle' She said  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Yes, Cordy, working out ! What did you had in mind' Xander smiled as he teased his girl. As reaction, she poked him in the ribs 'oemph !'  
  
Then the schoolbell rang. Moaning they all got up, leaving the library, heading for their history class, leaving Giles and his books behind, mingling with the other students in the hall, happily welcoming the noice of a living school.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Giles sighed as silence returned. He stood up, and got himself a cop of coffee before returning to his books. He was studying on some demons they'd seen the past weeks, and he was looking for a match for the description he's got. Some kids had seen a slimy, brown blubby demon around. It hadn't harmed anyone yet, but research was safer, just to be sure. The description was vague, and it would take a while, but it was worth it, and it would keep him busy. He was just seated again, and had turned a page when someone entered the library. It was a young, pretty girl with a large rucksack. She was wearing a simple jeans and sweater, and she wore her brown hair in a ponytail.  
  
'Hi' she said as she put her bag down  
  
Giles looked up from his books and frowned. 'Hello, can I help you ?'  
  
The girl smiled at him, 'Maybe..I'm looking for mister Rupert Giles, they said I could find him here'  
  
'I'm him' Giles said as he stood up, walking up to the girl.  
  
The girl's smile grew bigger as they shaked hands, ' I'm Victoria, Victoria Andrews'  
  
'Andrews ?.My God, you're Carol's little girl' Giles said when he recognised the name as his thoughts fled to a time long ago. He saw himself as a young man, back in London, walking arm in arm with a beautiful young woman, both smiling brightly. That woman had been Carol Andrews.  
  
'Yes' she said with a clouded face.  
  
'What are you doing here ?'  
  
'I.I have a letter for you'  
  
'A letter ?'  
  
'Yes.But, can we talk ?'  
  
Giles looked at the girl while he took the letter. There was something about her, about the letter. 'Sure' He gestured to go sit at the tables.  
  
'Do you want something to drink ?'  
  
'No thanks' Victoria said as she went to sit down. She had so many things to tell this man, and so many things to ask him, but she didn't know how.  
  
'So.How's your mother doing ?' Giles asked when he went to sit down opposite to her. He felt the girl was unconfortable, and he still hadn't a clue what she was doing here. He was still holding the letter she'd given to him in his hands, unopened, his name written on it.  
  
'She.She died' Victoria said as tears appeared in her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Giles didn't know what to do. On one hand he wanted to comfort the girl, but he didn't know her at all, altought she seemed so familiar.  
  
'She was murdered two weeks ago' The girl continued in a monotone voice, then looked at him.  
  
'I'm sorry' he said as he took her hand. He couldn't help but notice how much the girl looked like her mother. The same blue eyes, those lips,.  
  
Victoria took a deep breath as she wiped of her tears, ' You're probably wondering what I'm doing here, right ?'  
  
Giles just looked at her.  
  
'Mom told me about you before she died. She.' Victoria felt a lump in her troat,' she told me you are my father' The girl looked up, looking into Giles' eyes. She didn't really know what she read in them.surprise ? fear ? joy too a bit.  
  
'I ..uhm..' Giles didn't know what to say.  
  
'She never told you, did she ?'  
  
'No.'  
  
A silence fell between them. Victoria looked down to the ground. She din't know what to say anymore. She had imagined this moment so often, but she didn't expect this. to be lost for words. She'd been scared he'd reject her. That he left her an her mother behind and that he wouldn't talk to her. or that he felt remorse, but she never expected to find her father lost for words too.she had kept it a secret from him too.  
  
'I'd better go' the girl said after a moment, while she got up.  
  
'No' Giles said, grabbing her arm,' Please stay'  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
'Shouldn't we.you know.be in the library ?' Cordy asked Xander.  
  
He just gave her a smile, 'Don't tell me you want to be in that muffy library while you can be out here, with me'  
  
'Cordelia's right.Giles could use our help' Willow added  
  
'Well, maybe being out here isn't that bad.'Cordelia changed her mind by the thought of a pile of books with gross demons in them in front of her.  
  
They walked up to Buffy and Oz, sitting outside on a bench.  
  
'So, how was History Class ?' Buffy asked, a smile on her face.  
  
'Boring as usual' Xander declared as he sat down in the grass.  
  
'I still don't get it. Why did she hate her mother-in-law ? The woman was just trying to help her out !' Cordelia said, while she went to sit down next to Xander on the sweater he had spread out for her.  
  
'Well, She kept her from seeing her children.'  
  
'But Sophie just wanted what's best for the country'  
  
Willow and Xander sighed. This was hopeless.  
  
'Let's go to the library, see what Giles's up to' Buffy suggested as she got up. They others nodded and followed her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Giles and Victoria went to sit down again. A moment of silence passed before Giles spoke.  
  
'I. I visited you and your mother at the clinic in the time.She never told me'  
  
'She told me when she was dying' Victoria looked up, tears in her eyes, 'she told me, and wanted me to go and live with you.'  
  
'Victoria.'  
  
'It's all in the letter. I understand if you don't want to...'  
  
Giles sighed and opened the letter. Slowly the truth sank down.The girl in front of him was really his daughter. In a way he'd knew it all along. The way he and Carol broke up, the way she acted in the clinic,. He'd asked her that question back then, but Carol had gone all crazy, and had swore him the girl was Dave's.  
  
'I.I. This is all new for me too' Giles said as he started reading the letter.  
  
'I understand if you need time.'  
  
'Victoria' Giles sighed. The letter was from Social Services, basically saying that if he didn't officially recognised Victoria as his daughter,and took her in, the girl would have to live in an orphanage. He didn't wanted to push the girl away, on the contrary, but then there was his job as watcher, and all these other secrets he has to keep.  
  
'Please, call me Vicky. Victoria is so stiff.'  
  
'Ok, Vicky.' Giles took a breath, 'I indeed may need some time, but. I do want to get to know you. Maybe we just need to spend some time together, and then see.'  
  
The girl smiled, and got up, walking up to him, giving him a hug 'Thanks for giving me a chance'  
  
Giles started smiling while a tear welled up in his eye. He patted her uncomfortably, not really daring to hug her back  
  
'You're welcome'  
  
Vicky went to sit down again, 'You're just like my mother said you'd be'  
  
'She told you about me ?' Giles asked as he took off his glasses and started to clean them.  
  
'Only because I found this picture. and then' she swallowed, 'when she was dying, she told me.'  
  
'You were with her ?'  
  
Victoria nodded as tears started to make their way down her cheeks. She knew he'd ask her about her mother's death, just like everybody else, but even after having told it over and over again, it still made her cry. She missed her mom.  
  
'She was sitting on the terras, and I was inside, looking for some things 'cause we were going to camp in the garden that night, and I heard her scream. When I ran outside, she was down on the ground, a man squatted down over her. When he heard me, he attacked me.'  
  
Giles had walked up to the girl, trying to comfort her.  
  
'He was really strong.. But when he turned my head, he gasped and ran off.'  
  
'He didn't hurt you ?'  
  
'I got some bruises.'  
  
'And Carol ?'  
  
'Mom was still on the ground, blood all around her, but she was alive. She was dead before the ambulance arrived.'  
  
Vicky stopped and blow her nose.  
  
'Do you think he followed me here ?'she asked as she tried to dry her tears  
  
'Who ?'  
  
'The killer'  
  
Giles put his arm around her, 'You're safe here, I'm sure about it'  
  
She smiled weakly at him.  
  
'Where are you staying ?'  
  
'At the motel'  
  
'Then we'll pick up your stuff after school. and school ?'  
  
'I still got a holiday now.'  
  
'You can go to school here if you want to.'  
  
Vicky smiled and hugged him again.  
  
'It feels good having a father' she said looking into his eyes as she broke free from the embrace. Giles could see tears welling up in her eyes also, making them even more blue.  
  
'Well, it's good to have a daughter too.'  
  
Then the Scooby gang entered 'We're back !' 'Time to get out of those dusty books.hello !' Xander came in, greeting the stranger in the chair.  
  
Victoria got a bit uncomfortable with everybody staring at her. It had been hard enough to tell this man he was her father.  
  
'Hi' Cordelia said, a radiant smile covering her face. Victoria just smiled shyly.  
  
Giles coughed uncomfortably, 'Uhm. Xander, everybody.this is Victoria.my daughter.'  
  
Shock, big shock ! Everybody just frose there for a moment. You could almost hear them think. Cordelia was the first of them to speak  
  
'Hi, it's very nice to meet you ! I'm Cordelia' She said, holding out her hand to the girl.  
  
'I'm Vicky'  
  
'Well, congrats Giles, ol' chap !' Xander patted Giles on the shoulder. Willow and Oz joined Cordelia in greeting the girl, even though the situation was akward.  
  
Buffy just stood aside, then moved up to Giles and said 'Why haven't you told me ?'  
  
*-*-* 


	2. chapter 2

Title : The Marked One  
  
  
  
Author: Aset  
  
*-*-*  
  
PART TWO  
  
*-*-*  
  
Giles coughed uncomfortably, 'Could you please wait outside for a while ?' He said looking over to Cordy, Xander and Oz. They looked at each other, and then left quietly. 'You too, Vicky. I need to talk to Buffy alone for a moment'  
  
'Is she my sister ?' Victoria asked as she got up, grabbing her bag  
  
Giles smiled, 'No !' he and Buffy said almost at the same time.  
  
'No, she. she's a friend of mine' Giles was thinking of an explanation, but Victoria had already left.  
  
*-*-*  
  
'Can you believe that ? A daugter ? Giles ? ! ?'  
  
'I know.gross.' Cordelia shuggered at the thought of Giles and sex. two things she didn't want to combine.  
  
'I think it's cool' Oz said, getting weird looks from the others, 'I'll do him good. having a family'  
  
The others nodded, knowing Oz was right.  
  
'Hi' a voice behind them said. It was Victoria.  
  
'Hey. So, you're Giles' girl ?'  
  
Vicky smiled.  
  
'You don't look like him'  
  
'I look like my mom'  
  
'You look.great !' Cordelia said with a smile, causing Vicky to frown,  
  
'Great outfit !' Cordelia quickly added, knowing that came out a bit wrong  
  
'Cor here is just a bit fashion-obsessed' Xander explained as he put his arm around Cordelia  
  
'I am not !'  
  
'Are so'  
  
'not'  
  
'so'  
  
'I just like beautiful things'  
  
'Fashion-obsessed'  
  
Oz sighed. This was just so typical. Xander and Cordy. kissing or fighting.  
  
'Don't mind them' Willow said  
  
'Would you like a drink' Oz thought it was a good idea. A talk over a drink, and it would give Cordelia and Xander some time to fight some more, and then the kissing of course.  
  
'That'd be nice' She answered as they walked on to the vending machine, leaving the two lovebirds behind in their quarrel.  
  
*-*-*  
  
'Why haven't you told me, Giles ?'  
  
'What ? That I have a daughter ? Buffy, I didn't know it myself, and I don't see why that changes anything'  
  
Buffy remained silent. Giles was right. Even if he had known, it was none of her business. Giles was her watcher, but more, he was her friend. And it had hurt her.  
  
'Buffy, I'm sorry' Giles said, realising how harsh his words must have sounded.  
  
'no, it's okay, you're right. It's none of my business.'  
  
'I didn't know. I never knew I had a daughter'  
  
'She seems nice' Buffy didn't know what to say. She'd never seen Giles so. distracted. The Watcher was lost.  
  
'Yes. yes she does.'  
  
Silence fell between them. Giles was the first to speak, while he cleaned his glaces once more.  
  
'Vicky is staying with me for a while. Could you, you know.. take her out some time ?'  
  
'Sure' Buffy smiled. 'Does she knows about.'  
  
'About the vampires and so ? no. And I'd like to keep it that way. She has enough to deal with as it is.'  
  
Buffy walked up to the table, picking up the picture that was lying there. She let out a laugh, 'Is this you ?'  
  
Giles took the picture from her, slightly embarrased.  
  
'Yes. it's me and Carol. Vicky's mom'  
  
'She's pretty' Buffy said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Giles smiled. 'Yes, she was'  
  
He turned away, facing his books, as the memories passed the review. He was about 27 when he'd met Carol Andrews. She was a beautiful woman, with lightbrown hair and blue eyes. He met her at a convention. She was a watcher too, but a rebellion, like him. It didn't take long for them to fall in love and become lovers, but they didn't last very long. She'd broken with him for a guy named Dave, a normal guy, with money, who worked at a bank. A couple weeks later he found out she was pregnant. It was Dave's child she'd told him.  
  
Even though his relationship with Carol was short, he only remembered happy moments, they'd hardly had a fight. He remembered their Christmas together. He'd took her shopping, and then to a performance in West End after a intimate candle-light dinner. It had been one of the most romantic nights of his life.  
  
Later on, Carol left the Counsil, after the baby was born. Dave was already out of the picture, and Carol moved away from London to raise the child in a rural environment. He hadn't heard from her ever since.  
  
'What happened to her ?'  
  
'She was murdered a couple weeks ago'  
  
'Oh.' Buffy didn't know what to say. Now she understand it better.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Oz, Willow and Vicky went to sit down on a bench, each nipping of their can of soda.  
  
'So, you're going to live with Giles now ?'  
  
'I hope so.' Vicky said, adding 'I don't want to go to the orphanage' as she saw the look on Oz' and Willow's face.  
  
'Your mom died ?' he carefully asked  
  
'yeah. a couple weeks ago.' Dead end. silence. deadly silence which lasted until Xander and Cordelia showed up again. School was over for that day, and only a few students were to be found in the building.  
  
They went to sit down outside on a bench.  
  
'So. Giles' daughter' Xander said as he laid his arm around Cordelia. 'Wow' he added, still surprised by the news.  
  
Vicky looked down, a bit ashamed maybe, a bit shy.  
  
'Well, I think it's cool' Willow said  
  
Victoria looked up again, smiling a bit. Nobody really knew what to talk about, only about the dull day at school. After a couple of minutes Oz left. practise on his guitar. Willow followed, Xander not far behind. He remembered he had an appointment at the dentists that evening.  
  
Cordelia sighed. 'So not-typical' she thought, 'Leaving me alone. Or maybe not that not-typical.'  
  
'So. You don't have an appointment ?' Vicky asked her, hearing her sigh.  
  
Cordelia smiled as she looked at the girl in front of her. She was about 16, but not stupid.  
  
'They aren't really good at covering these things up, I know'  
  
'It's okay. I know I can be boring.' Victoria said with a smile  
  
'You're not boring... They... We, we didn't really knew what to talk about'  
  
'I kind of noticed. And that's okay.'  
  
Cordelia knew they weren't getting anywhere like this. A part of her just wanted to leave with the others, but the other part wanted to stay with the girl. She actually liked her.  
  
'So, you're staying here then ?'  
  
'Yes. for a while, maybe longer when he signs the papers'  
  
'Papers ?'  
  
'From Social Services... if he doesn't take me in, I have to go to the orphanage.'  
  
'Oh.' Cordelia's face darkened. 'I'm sure Giles will give it some serious thought'  
  
'How come you're all so close to him ? I mean. you're all young, and students. And he's a librarian ! That's like a teacher. yuk !'  
  
'I know. We're. in his bookclub. sort of. He's become like a dad at school' Vicky gave her a weird look. Cordy just hope she would buy the bookclub- story.  
  
'And what about this Buffy ?'  
  
'Oh, Buffy. our own little troublemaker.Buffy. I guess Buffy more or less looks upon him as her father.'  
  
'Weird' Vicky thought,' Well, they warned me. America. You ain't see nothin' yet ! yay !'  
  
  
  
'Say, would you like to go out with us tonight ?' Cordelia asked, changing the subject.  
  
'Going out...you mean like... a dance ?'  
  
'The Bronze... It's the place where we hang'  
  
'Oh... Well, I don't know... I'd have to ask mr.Giles...dad'  
  
'Just come along, we'll convince him !'  
  
Victoria gave her a bright smile  
  
'My mom never allowed me to go out'  
  
'Not even on dates ?'  
  
'I didn't date. There weren't so many guys to date either... I was at a girl's school... no boys.'  
  
'That's horrible !'  
  
'What ?'  
  
'No boys, no dates !'  
  
'Oh, some girl did date... I didn't'  
  
'Why not ?'  
  
'I'm part of the nerds.' Victoria explained with a puppy-dog look on her face  
  
'You ? A nerd ? ! I don't believe that. Look at you ! You're beautiful, very nice clothes... sporty look.'  
  
'I'm a bookgirl...'  
  
'Well, let's get you out of that too... tonight, we're partying !'  
  
'Maybe some other night' Vicky decided. So much had happened that day, and she was tired, and also anxious to spend some time with her father.  
  
'Okay...but you're coming some day !'  
  
'I promise' she said with a smile.  
  
*-*-*-* 


	3. chapter 3

Title: The Marked One  
  
Author: Aset  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
PART THREE  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
After his talk with Buffy, Giles had found his daughter outside, talking to Cordelia, both laughing. In a way he'd been surprised to find only Cordelia there. She never seemed the type to socialise with his daughter, but then again, he didn't really knew his girl, or Cordelia. After saying goodbye to Cordelia, they'd gone to the motel, picking up Vicky's stuff and then on to his apartment, preparing the guestroom. After having packed out, Victoria made her way downstairs. She spotted her father behind his desk, lost in some sort of encyclopaedia. Vicky smiled. Now she knew why her mom always smiled when she told her about her father. They mustn't have been that different at the time. both crazy about reading and music. She sighed at the memory of her mother and went to sit down in the seat. Giles turned around, 'oh, good, you're back'  
  
She smiled as he stood up, sitting next to her, picking up a photo-album from the table. 'I've some pictures here, of my family, if you want to see them?' Giles shifted uncomfortably. After having spent 3 years with teenagers in Sunnydale, and all this time before as a watcher, he still didn't really knew how to act in front of this girl. She was his daughter. It was still strange to hear. But deep inside he knew it was true and right. For a moment he'd felt anger, he was angry at Carol for hiding the truth from him, but he did understand. She didn't want the girl's world to fall apart because of the demons.  
  
'I'd love too' she said, looking at him. Normally she dreaded photo- evenings, but this time she didn't mind. It would be fun, getting to know her father, and family. learn some things about her mom's youth, and it would keep her mind of the murder. She wanted to tell him about it, but didn't know how. It was strange, and it still scared her. She hadn't been able to sleep for days when it happened, and now still she woke up bathing in sweat, seeing those yellow eyes staring at her.  
  
Over a cup of coffee and some cake they'd looked over the pictures. There were some there of Giles and her mother, at college together. Giles told her some stories, and she was happy. Happy to finally have found her father, and for discovering her mother's youth. Giles didn't tell her about the Counsil. 'Carol never told her, nor shall I'  
  
After they finished the book and the cake, Vicky decided to talk to him about the murder.  
  
'Dad. Do you believe in vampires ?'  
  
Giles almost choked in his last piece of cake. It was the first time she'd called him 'dad', but that wasn't what had startled him. It was the question. 'Do you believe in vampires'. For a moment he thought Carol had told the girl everything, but he decided to go with the normal-people- approach.  
  
'Vampires ?. no'  
  
'Mom was killed by one' Vicky continued. Giles eyes grew larger.  
  
'Not a real one of course, 'cause they don't exist, but some weird dracula- freak.'  
  
Giles sighed in relieve.  
  
'They still don't know how he did it' Vicky said, looking at him, as tears welled up in her eyes once more.  
  
'Who ?'  
  
'The police. how that Stoker-fan drained her. They only found those two holes in her neck.'  
  
Giles had put his arm around her. 'You said you saw him'  
  
'He looked creepy. a cape, a deformed face, pointy teeth and yellow eyes.'  
  
Giles tried not to sound too angry or comprehensive. It had been a real vampire, and he had let his daughter live. According to the girl, they were alone. She was the one who had called the police and the ambulance. None of the neighbours had heard or seen anything. He comforted the girl and reassured her there was none such thing as vampires, and that she was safe in the apartment and that the murderer would be found soon. He had tucked her in that night, causing them both to cry. She told him again she loved having a father, before he turned of the lights.  
  
He'd gone to talk to principal Snyder the next day to let her go to school the next weeks. He'd also phoned to England, to Social services, making sure she could stay with him, at least for a while. They understand he needed time to think, and they both needed time to get to know each other.  
  
Snyder was surprisingly cooperative, and Victoria was registered without any problems. During her free hour, she went to the library, not really surprised to find the Scoobies there. She said she'd love to join the reading group, getting all sorts of weird looks, including from her father.  
  
'Cordy told me you guys were in a reading group, I figured maybe I could join.' Vicky tried to explain. It had been her first day at her new school, and although she'd met some nice people, none of them had really talked to her. She knew it took time to make friends, she'd learned that long ago, at her old school back in England.  
  
'I.uhm. I figure that'll be okay, Vicky' Giles said as he took of his glases and started cleaning them, 'If that's what you want'  
  
Victoria nodded happily. 'What are we reading ?'  
  
'We. you can pick a book out of there. everybody reads what he wants to'  
  
'Oh, okay.' Victoria said as she made her way over to the bookshelves, disappearing between them.  
  
'What now, smart-ass ?' Xander hissed to Cordelia  
  
'What ? what did I do ?'  
  
'You invited her !'  
  
Cordelia sighed, as did Giles. Cordelia had done the right thing, making up what they did in here, but now there was some trouble indeed. He didn't want to push his new-found daughter away, but she couldn't stay either. He didn't want her to get involved with this. Not yet anyway.  
  
Not that much later Vicky returned with some large book. She smiled happily and went to sit down next to Cordelia.  
  
'The Ulysses! I just love James Joyce' she said enthusiastically as she showed the book she'd chosen.  
  
'Who? What?' Xander gave her the non-understanding look.  
  
'James Joyce, a reclaimed Irish writer' Giles explained, then said to his daughter, 'You've read Joyce before?'  
  
'Of course! He's great and funny'  
  
'Funny?' Giles frowned although he was quite surprised to discover his daughter's interest in books. James Joyce was indeed a wonderful writer, but difficult to read. Even now his work places people for difficulties and many give up before actually finishing the book.  
  
'Well, the way he describes a falling object... the sound it makes'  
  
Willow smiled at her, agreeing. She really started to like the girl.  
  
'So, what are you reading?' Vicky asked, looking at Xander  
  
'Uhm...Uhm...' he said as he picked up a book, 'Torture in Europe in the Middle Ages' he finally said, a big smile on display, which quickly disappeared when he saw the engrossed looks he got.  
  
Victoria didn't seem that disturbed by that and happily flipped open her book and started reading. The others returned to their research as well, trying to look not to obvious. After a couple of moments Victoria looked up again.  
  
'Do you like that?' she asked Xander, pointing at the book in his hands.  
  
He didn't replied, just smiled shyly before returning to his reading.  
  
'You should read 'Demonic believes and rituals in Flanders during the 15 and 16th Century'. It's written in old English, mostly, but it's really a great volume!'  
  
Now she was the one getting the looks.  
  
Giles frowned also. He'd read the novel himself. It was a rather rare volume, published by the Watcher's council.  
  
'And you've read that one?'  
  
'yes... Mum had it in her library... the one with the books I wasn't allowed to read.' Vicky said, slightly blushing.  
  
'So she'd been reading Carol's watcher-books.' Giles thought.  
  
'If you want to read it, my books will be arriving on Friday...' she added  
  
'What?' Giles looked at her, not really knowing if he heard it right.  
  
'My books, they'll be arriving on Friday together with the rest of my stuff'  
  
'Oh, yes!' he remembered now. She'd mentioned it earlier on, and Social Services had told him that too. They'd send her other belongings to him, by boat.  
  
Before he could say any more, the bell rang and the kids left him, once more alone in his library.  
  
*-*-*- 


	4. chapter 4

Title: the Marked One  
  
Author: Aset  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
PART FOUR.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
*-* a couple of days later *-*  
  
She was standing outside, still doubting between walking away, or knocking on the door.  
  
'Damn it, Chase! Just knock the damn door!' she said to herself. It wasn't like her, being nervous like this, and she felt like a kid again. It was like that time she went to see Michael on her own, by bike, without a phone- call first. Her heart had thumbed just like this. Michael had been her best friend when she was little, although most people didn't know that. They didn't know Cordelia Chase had real friends, not to mention a heart.  
  
She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
'See, that wasn't so hard' she said, smiling.  
  
She heard footsteps approaching, then the door opened.  
  
'Cordelia?' Giles frowned as he saw the cheerleader standing outside, 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'I'm...is Vicky home? I was just going to... I figured we could hang...' she said.  
  
'Yes...Come in' Giles said as he opened the door a bit further and let the girl in. He was still surprised to find Cordelia at his porch, alone. She'd been to his place before, but that was with the rest of the Scoobies...  
  
He gestured her to sit down on the couch and called Victoria downstairs.  
  
'She's up in her room' he explained.  
  
'I'm coming!' they heard her yell from upstairs, followed by the door flying open and closing again.  
  
'Cordy!' Victoria shouted as she saw her friend from up the stairs.  
  
'Hey' Cordelia said, smiling at the girl.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Victoria asked, not really expecting visitors on a Saturday afternoon.  
  
'I figured, maybe we could...hang or something?' she said.  
  
'What about Xander?' Vicky asked as she jumped into a chair, 'he's your boyfriend, right?'  
  
'He is... but he's having some quality fun with his friends.' She said with a sigh.  
  
'Doesn't that include you?' Vicky asked her, feeling a bit sorry for the girl. She genuinly liked Cordelia. After all, she was the one who had greeted her as first, accepted her in a sort of way and she'd stayed with her after the others had gone of to their imagined appointments.  
  
'I'm not named after a tree, or have no slay...goofy name' she explained, but Victoria only give her a 'huh?'  
  
'Willow and Buffy' Cordelia then said with a sigh.  
  
'Oh... Sorry' Vicky said, then, after a short pause, 'So...what would you like to do?'  
  
'All the same to me!' Cordy said with a smile.  
  
'What about a game of Scrabble, or...we have other games too' Victoria said, enthusiastic as ever, but also insecure... Although she really liked Cordelia, there was still something intimidating about her...  
  
'Sure...you're in too, Giles?' Cordelia asked, looking over to the man her friend called 'dad'.  
  
'I'm...' Giles said entering ht living-room again with a plate of cookies and some tea.  
  
'Oh, come on, dad! It'll be fun'  
  
'Guaranteed!'  
  
The girls both gave him a brilliant smile, and he couldn't say no anymore.  
  
'Scrabble it is then...' he sighed as he went to sit down.  
  
*-*-*  
  
'Why do we keep doing this?' Xander asked, looking away from the Tv-screen. They were in Buffy's room, watching their weekly movie, boring as usual. Another Indy-movie, musically as ever, with Xander and Buffy almost bored to sleep, and Willow, smiling, or weeping, in front of the screen, hanging on each and every sound that comes out of the boxes.  
  
''Cause we don't want to miss out on the latest romantic-touching-trend in India?' Buffy said, patting Xander's knee supportively.  
  
'The Willster seems getting pretty into this' Xander sighed, laying back on the bed, sighing deeply.  
  
'Well...it's kinda cool. And it's always good to lean stuff about other cultures.' Willow said defensively, looking at her friends, 'besides, what else can we do?'  
  
'Yeah...it's a Saturday-afternoon, we're young, and...' Buffy started  
  
'Broke' Xander filled in. No need for more words.  
  
'Well, couldn't we... ask Cordelia or so?' Willow carefully asked.  
  
'No... This afternoon is ours!' Buffy said, not wanting this day with her friends to be spoiled by Queen C.  
  
'I meant because of the money' Willow then said  
  
'Oh'  
  
'hey, you're still talking about my girlfriend' Xander said, feeling personally attacked in some way. He knew they didn't really like Cordelia, and heck, even he had hated her, but she was his' now!  
  
'Yes, who's got money, and is now having a wonderful time spending that money!'  
  
The three of them sighed again, and watched the rest of the movie in silence. Only Xander's snoring was to be heard.  
  
*-*-*  
  
'I'm sure it's right' Cordelia said. They were still in Giles' place, playing Scrabble. The play-board was only filled half, and Cordelia had just lay don a word... wrongly spelled according to Giles, non-existing according to Victoria.  
  
'Soo-chong' Victoria read teh word again, still clueless about it's meaning.  
  
'Yes, Soochong! And I'm sure it's correct' Cordelia said, looking over at Giles, searching for a dictionary.  
  
'But what does it mean?' Vicky asked.  
  
'I thought you were British?' Cordelia said, looking over to Victoria  
  
'I am...mostly' the girl said.  
  
'Oh, come on, and you tell me you don't know about tea?'  
  
'tea?'  
  
'Soochong is a sort of tea' Giles said,, ' But I was pretty sure it was spelled with o -u instead of o-o'  
  
'Maybe it's American English, dad!' Vicky said.  
  
'Well, that's also possible of course' Giles said as he put the dictionary down and joined the girls at the table.  
  
'So...is it all right?'  
  
'I guess so.'  
  
Cordy smiled brightly, 'You guys so remind me of Michael. He used to do that all the time, use that silly dictionary!' She said as she wrote down her well-earned points.  
  
'Who's he?' Vicky asked with raised interest.  
  
'He...he used to be my best friend' Cordelia said, looking down. The smile had disappeared of her face. 'I can't believe I just said that!' she thought.  
  
'Used to be?' Giles asked. He was actually surprised to see Cordelia so...sad. He'd never really seen that with her, nor had he ever heard her say anything about friends, not to mention best friends.  
  
'Yes...he...disappeared four years ago...' She said, still looking down.  
  
'I'm sorry' Giles uttered.  
  
'We didn't know..'  
  
'He was British too...or so he claimed... he was born in London, that's all.'  
  
A silence fell between them as a tear appeared in Cordy's eyecorner. She smiled as she wiped it away, pointing at Giles, telling him he was up next to form a word.  
  
*-*-*  
  
That evening, Buffy left her friends behind, deciding to run some errands by herself. She decided to go patrolling, knowing Angel would show up. Xander and Willow had enthusiastically volunteered to come along on her night of slaying, but she wanted to go alone. After all what happened with Angel, she didn't want them to be around him too often, so she left the two of them at Xander's playing monopoly...  
  
It was calm on the streets, and on the cemetery. She waited for a vamp to rise, and when he id, he was soon turned into a pile of dust.  
  
'You haven't lost your touch' a voice behind her said while she was putting her stake away.  
  
'Angel' she said, turning around with a bright smile on her face.  
  
The former lovers walked around the cemetery together, talking about what happened that day. Buffy decided to fill Angel in on the news....  
  
*-*-*  
  
They had finished the evening with a game of cards, which Cordelia had won, then Cordy decided to go home. It was already eight o'clock, and she didn't want to disturb Giles and Victoria any longer. She'd stayed there for dinner already, but she was happy too, her parents weren't at home anyway.  
  
They'd made French fries and fish, and it had been surprisingly good. She had no idea Giles could cook!  
  
'Thanks, it's been a great day' Cordelia said as she left.  
  
'Yes, it was wonderful!' Vicky agreed.  
  
'We should do this again some other time', Giles said. He had a great time, with his daughter, and surprisingly enough also with Cordelia. She had risen in his estimation.  
  
'Why don't you come over to my place the next time. We can go horseback riding or something! And we have a pool!' Cordelia said with a smile!  
  
'Cool!' Vicky exclaimed as she put down the same radiant smile as Cordelia.  
  
'You should come too, Giles!' Cordy said, not wanting to exclude Vicky's new-found father, 'We can have a barbecue or something'  
  
'I...That'd be nice' he smiled at the girl.  
  
'Well, gotta go now! Thank you for the great afternoon, and the... delicious food' Cordy said with a smile, picking out her carkeys as she left the house, waving behind her.  
  
Giles sighed as he closed the door behind him. He was tired. It had been a great afternoon, but now he longed for a book, a seat and a cup of tea... he smiled at his daughter as he went to sit down, picking up the book he'd been reading previously, watching as his daughter jumped into the couch, changing channels, finally stopping on a Cartoon...  
  
'Being a dad is exhausting' he concluded as he started to read...  
  
*-*-*  
  
'So Giles has got a daughter?' Angel asked, still a bit in disbelief, 'and all this time he didn't know?'  
  
'Yup, that's the idea.'  
  
They were walking back towards Buffy's house. There hadn't been much trouble that night; two vampires, that had been all. One dusted at the cemetery, the other one, well, that had been Angel...  
  
'Well, it's a good thing..Giles deserves a family' Angel concluded.  
  
Buffy sighed, 'I guess...'  
  
'You don't like her' Angel stated  
  
'No, not really... It's like...you know... she just rushes in...'  
  
'Standing between you and Giles?'  
  
'Yes..no!...maybe just a little...'  
  
Angel sighed. He knew Giles meant a lot to Buffy, even though he could be grumpy and demanding, but he was her watcher after all. He was like a father to her.  
  
They continued the rest of the way in silence, just enjoying each others company... At her porch, Angel gave her a little good night kiss  
  
'Don't worry, you haven't lost him' he whispered in her ear, before disappearing into the night.  
  
*-*-* 


	5. chapter 5

Title : The Marked One  
  
Author : Aset  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
PART FIVE  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Things were going great between Giles and his daughter. Their relation grew stronger every day, she was doing very well in school, and she'd found a friend in Cordelia. Three weeks in Sunnydale. Victoria was happy, and so was Giles. He was also relieved that she still hadn't come in contact with the big bad she'd been reading about, not knowing that was the harsh reality instead of some horrifying fairytale figures. The council hadn't contacted them yet, even though Vicky was destined, like him and her mother before, to become a watcher. But as long as they didn't do anything, he wouldn't either. She was young, and deserved a youth.  
  
*-*-*  
  
'Uhm. Cordelia asked if I wanted to come along to the Bronze tonight.' Victoria said as they were sitting in the car, driving back home after yet another day at school. It was Friday, and the sun was still shining.  
  
'Cordelia asked that?' Giles said, still surprised. And in a way disappointed in Buffy, for he'd asked her to take his daughter along to the Bronze or so from time to time, but then again, she was the Slayer, and had plenty of other things on her mind.  
  
'Yes, Can I go ?'  
  
'Yes.yes, I suppose that'll be all right'  
  
*-*-*  
  
'I'll be back before midnight' she said with a smile as she walked down the last step. Her father turned around, looking at her as a smile appeared on his face. Vicky was wearing a simple jean and a short, tight sweater, reminding him once more of Carol 16 years ago.  
  
'Cordelia is dropping you off, right ?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'If not, call me, alright ?'  
  
'I will. '  
  
*-*-*  
  
She screamed, but it didn't matter. She was in some dark basement, kept hostage by some scary creatures, and no one could hear her. She went to sit down in a corner, and silently started to cry. She knew now it was true, vampires existed, demons did too, and some of them had kidnapped her now, and took her hostage.  
  
'Help!' she yelled once more, until one of the vampires stepped up to her, and hitting her hard.  
  
Victoria fell down to the ground, and kept silent. The vampire looked at her, laughed and then turned back to his friends.  
  
He didn't even seem to be tempted by the drop of blood that had made his way down her face, starting up at the scar at her forehead.  
  
The others had told him 'Marked blood is bad', and he could smell it. It wasn't a familiar scent, but it was enough to warn every creature not to taste the red liquid. He didn't know what it would do, but he wasn't really anxious to try it out either.  
  
A crack was heard, then another vampire entered the room. He seemed the leader, for the other ones made a little bow with their heads.  
  
'Master' the male vampire that had hit her, whispered.  
  
'So this is she?' the head-vampire asked, getting closer to Vicky, who was still on the floor, 'the marked one.' His voice was deep, and cracked a little. It was creepy, but Vicky wasn't scared, or at least she tried not to be. 'Three hundred years' the vampire continued, '300 years I've waited for this moment. To meet you.'  
  
'Why me?' Vicky asked in a soft voice. She didn't know what this was all about.  
  
'You bear the mark.'  
  
Victoria touched the birthmark in her neck. She knew that was it what he was referring to. That's what the one who killed her mother had been scared of. 'The mark' he had hissed before he took of in the night.  
  
'The mark of Snourghe'  
  
'Snourghe?' Victoria raised a brow.  
  
'This is even better then I thought' the vampire said, sitting down in front of her, 'You don't know what this is all about, do you?' he asked, putting his hand on her arm.  
  
Victoria pulled back. She shivered involuntarily at his touch.  
  
The vampire let out an unnecessary sigh. 'People! Always jumpy of the touch.It's just cold!' he said in reply of her jerking her arm away, 'I'm gonna tell you a little story about. well, about you!'  
  
Victoria relaxed a bit again, for as much it is possible to relax when you're alone in a room with 5 vampires, and they know something about you you don't.  
  
'Once upon a time.' he started, then interrupted himself, 'Do they still start bedtime-stories like this?'  
  
As she nodded he continued, 'Once upon a time there was a mighty, dark vampire. He was very powerful and could kill an entire army on his own. He never got any slaves, only now and then he'd take a woman, just for his own entertainment and pleasure, and afterwards for a little snack. He was feared, and known. He became some kind of legend for he was hundreds of years old. Then one day he meets this other vampire. A girl. A very, very beautiful, and murderous girl, and our vampire falls in love. But love is bitch, we all know that, right? And the girl uses him, knowing he loves her. She stays with him to hunt and allows him to have his pleasures once in a while, but as for the rest, she hangs out with other vamps and a bunch of demons. One night, when she refused to go hunting with him, and he returned home, he finds her in their bed with a Malash-demon. Enraged and heartbroken he dusts her. Her lover speaks out a curse over the vampire, and he is now doomed to relay on others for his food, for he has lost his speed, his fangs and his power.' the vampire stopped for a moment, looking at the girl.  
  
'I don't see what that's got to do with me.' she said, not afraid of him anymore. Somehow they won't hurt her, for what she is. whatever that may be.  
  
'I'm getting to that. ' he said, raising his voice a bit, then continued in a softer voice as if he was telling the story to a little child, 'The vampire found some companions who were willing to help him, due to his reputation, and that's what has kept him alive. It wouldn't have been such a big deal, unless it wasn't all prophesised. Once a wise seer had seen into the future, and had foretold that she would come, she who bared the marking of Snourghe. She would be born to two watchers, about 20 years before the third millennium would start.'  
  
'So. You must be the heartbroken lovevamp, and I'm the marked one?' Victoria asked as she looked at the vampire. She still didn't really get it all. What on earth was a watcher? Prophesised?  
  
'Aren't you the bright one?' the vampire mocked her, then immediately continued, 'Anyway, your blood is life-threatening for any soulless creature, but somehow, your sweet red liquids are my cure.'  
  
'So. you want me to donate some blood?' Victoria forced a smile, not really liking the idea. She wanted to get out, now more then ever. She didn't understand anything about his story, and she didn't like the idea of her blood as vampiredrink.  
  
'I want you dead'  
  
Even worse. Vicky jumped up and ran up the stairs, but she was stopped half way up by the 'slaves'.  
  
'Let her go' The Master-vampire said.  
  
'But Master.' One of the vampires protested.  
  
'Let her go.We don't need her just yet.We need to know more about the mark first. then we can drain her.' The vampire said, forcing the others to back off, letting the girl run off.  
  
When she was out of sight, he continued, 'It's her. Now we must find a way to transfuse the blood properly.'  
  
'But, if she's daughter to two watchers.Wouldn't they kill us?'  
  
'Maybe.The mother's dead, the father is fired. I doubt it. Besides, it would only take the fun out of all this.' The Master said as he went to sit down on the place Victoria had sat on previously, inhaling her scent, 'She'll die, don't worry. And I'll be restored.'  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
'Giles' She shouted as she knocked continuously on the door of his apartment. She didn't know what to do, and although she knew he'd be furious at her for leaving his daughter alone, it seemed like the best thing to do. He was a watcher after all, and the things that had attacked them hadn't been simply some criminals.  
  
'Cordelia?' Giles asked as he saw her standing at his door, her clothes raffled, some blood on her face and hands, a bruise right on her cheekbone, 'What's going on? Where is Victoria?'  
  
'Gone.' She said, despair was to be read on her face. A tear made her way down her cheek. Cordelia felt guilty. Guilty for asking Vicky along.  
  
'What do you mean gone?' Giles pulled her inside.  
  
'They kidnapped her' Cordy had started crying, and sat down on the couch.  
  
'Kidnapped? Who?' Giles was worried. Kidnapped? What was Cordelia talking about?  
  
'Vampires. I. I tried to stop them, but.'  
  
'Vicky is kidnapped by vampires?' Giles raised his voice, and even though he knew if it had been vampires there was nothing Cordy couldn't have done, he felt anger against the girl sitting in his salon now.  
  
'We were walking towards the parking, then they attacked us. They took Vicky, and knocked me out' She said while she touched the bruise on her face. She was still crying, but silently now. She'd stopped panicking.  
  
'Giles would now what to do' she thought.  
  
Giles sighed and went to sit down, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes and forehead. He didn't know what to do or think. Why on earth would someone want to kidnap his girl. And if it were vampires, why didn't they took Cordelia too, or kill her?  
  
'Have you seen them?' he finally asked Cordelia, his voice was more calm now.  
  
'The vampires?'  
  
Giles nodded.  
  
'There were four of them. No taste for clothing. the 80's I guess.'  
  
'Cordelia!'  
  
'Oh. I didn't know them. It all happened so quickly.'  
  
'It's okay' Giles said as he walked on to the phone. He would call Buffy.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N : okay, It's possible I messed up the timeline :oS ! I don't really remember when Giles gets fired. I know it was when Buffy turned 18, but I don't really remember when. So he's fired, Crody and Xander are still together, Buffy and Angel are still doing 'we're just friends' act Reviews are always welcome ;o) Next chapter will probably be up in september, I've got exams now :'(  
  
Aset 


	6. chapter 6

*-*-*-*-*  
  
PART SIX  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
She ran though the streets, tears running down her face. She was still half in shock for what had happened. One moment she was walking back with Cordy to her car, the next they were attacked by vampires. They'd knocked Cordelia over, and had kidnapped her. She didn't even know if Cordy had made it out all right.  
  
'Hey!' someone called after her.  
  
Victoria looked behind her, seeing a young man, about 27 years old.  
  
'Are you okay?' he asked.  
  
Victoria quickly wiped away her tears with her sleeve. 'Yeah' she replied.  
  
'Aren't you Victoria?' he then asked.  
  
'How do you know?' she asked, intrigued. She'd never met this guy!  
  
'I'm Angel.a friend of Buffy.So you're Giles' girl.'  
  
'Yeah.So, everybody knows about me?'  
  
'Well.not that much people. And there's that picture Giles' keeps in the library.What happened?'  
  
'I.I. Some guy was bothering me, so I ran.'  
  
'I thought you and the Scoobies were at the Bronze tonight?'  
  
'I.we were. But I wanted to go home.'  
  
'I'll walk you there.' Angel offered. Victoria gratefully accepted. She'd never heard Giles mention 'Angel', but then again, he never really talked to her about Cordy or Buffy of the others either. He seemed like a nice guy too. But there was something about him, she could feel it. Angel didn't really say much during the walk, nor did Vicky. She didn't feel like talking. They passed the cemetery, then she suddenly stopped.  
  
'What's wrong?' Angel asked her, slightly worried due to the proximity to the graveyard.  
  
'You're one of them.' Victoria said, taking some steps backwards, ready to run again. Angel just gave her a non- understanding look.  
  
'You're a vampire' she said, but didn't ran. Something inside of her told her he was different. Angel came closer.  
  
'Yes... But...'  
  
'You're different...You... You have a soul' she said, and by that surprised even herself. She ran her hand over his face, 'You won't hurt me'  
  
'How did you know that'  
  
'I don't... I just do...'  
  
Angel had no idea what was going on, and he could see the confusion written on the girl's face. If she was Giles' daughter, she was probably destined to be a watcher, but she was gifted too.  
  
'I'll walk you home...'  
  
That was the last thing they said during the walk. Both didn't know what to say. Vicky was still under shock from what had happened, meaning the abduction and the perception she'd just made about Angel and his soul. She didn't know how she'd known it... she just...felt it.  
  
*-*-*  
  
At Giles' place they found Cordelia, being comforted by Xander, and the rest of the Scoobies. Giles was once more engulfed in his fat books, trying to find out something more, but the description Cordy had given him had been vague and he was still lost for words.  
  
'Dad?' A little voice asked as she entered the apartment, running up to the man she called father, hugging him tightly.  
  
'Vicky!' Giles called, hugging her back, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Cordelia son stood up, ready to hug her new friend.  
  
'Cordy, you're all right!'Victoria said as she saw Cordelia standing in the room, 'I though they killed you!'  
  
Cordelia smiled, 'I'm fine...What about you?' she asked as she ran her hand through the girl's hair, getting stuck in some dried blood.  
  
'I'm fine... '  
  
*-*-*  
  
Buffy had noticed Angel coming in, as one of the few. She quickly walked up to her friend, grabbing him by the hand in a little display of affection, which she hoped would go unnoticed by the others.  
  
'I found her out on the streets...' Angel explained, 'I took her home'  
  
Buffy smiled. Even though he was shy and silent, he had a heart of gold, even though it didn't beat.  
  
'Buffy... there's something about her...' he said as he took her apart, 'She knew I was a vampire...'  
  
'Maybe someone told her about you'  
  
'No... she'd never heard of me...she just suddenly stopped and said that I was a vampire, then that I wouldn't hurt her, 'cause I got a soul...'  
  
'How...?'  
  
'I don't know, and apparently she doesn't either...'  
  
They were interrupted by Giles, who was still holding his daughter, now thanking everybody for helping him out, and that they could go now.  
  
*-*  
  
Cordelia was still talking to Vicky, after she reassured Xander she was all right. Xander, Willow and Oz left, Buffy did the same, saying she'd patrol around in the area.  
  
Angel stayed, wanting to tell Giles about his daughter's 'observation', and Cordy hung around too. Giles didn't really mind. Victoria had grown to be very fond of he snobby girl, and in the times he'd seen them together he'd seen a softer side to Cordelia, which he hadn't even seen when she was with Xander. It was like the bitchy attitude was just a mask to protect herself. And slowly he began to know the real Cordelia. Sweet, caring, and yes, from time to time still bitchy.  
  
Angel walked up to Giles, ready to talk to him, but was cut of by Victoria.  
  
'Dad...why did you lie to me?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'They are real... And you know them...him' she said, pointing at Angel  
  
'Oh..vampires'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
Victoria sounded slightly agitated.  
  
'Vicky...' Giles sighed, 'It was for your own good I didn't told you...'  
  
'What? 'Cause mum didn't? She's dead, Rupert! Maybe if I'd known she'd still be alive now!' she shouted, then she broke down in tears...  
  
Giles wanted to walk up to her, and comfort her, but didn't. Cordelia had done that for him. He just stood aside, and watched, just as hopeless as Angel. He heard Cordelia whisper to her, trying to soothe her. Then finally she looked up to him.  
  
'Sorry' she said, her eyes still red from tears,'I shouldn't have said that...'  
  
Giles walked up to her, and decided to fill her in on everything. He knew she'd find it all out, since she'd inherited her mother's diary. He urged her to sit down in the salon.  
  
'I'd better be going now...' Cordelia said, giving Giles and Vicky a smile. Giles nodded and Cordy left.  
  
'I... I'll walk you home' Angel said to the leaving girl, surprising everyone in the room.  
  
'I'm here by car' Cordelia said, then added, 'But you can come along if you want to..'  
  
Angel nodded and her, leaving father and daughter behind....  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
A deep-red Chrysler raced through the streets of Sunnydale, inside a young girl, at ease behind the steeringwheel, next to her, a young handsome man, a bit pale, and obviously not feeling really relaxed. His hand was clenched on the door.  
  
'Cordelia'  
  
'Yeah?' she turned to look at him.  
  
'Maybe you could...slow down a bit?' he asked, his eyes fixated on the road.  
  
'Okay...' and she hit the brakes a bit, slowing the car down. Angel sighed in relief. Not that he'd die if they missed a turn and hit a tree. No, that wouldn't kill him, it would only hurt like hell for a while.  
  
'Better?' she asked, providing him with her megawatt-smile. Even though it had become clear to her she'd never make a chance with him, and she didn't really want to anymore either since her encounter with his demon, but he was still cute, and handsome, and a guy... And she has never heard of a 'non-flirting'-rule when you're seeing someone.  
  
'Yes...thank you' he said, releasing his grip on the door a bit. He paused then asked her, 'What happened tonight?'  
  
'Well.. we went to the Bronze, and because I promised Giles I'd drop her off before midnight we left earlier. And we were walking to the parking, and then boom! Out of nothing they just appeared and took her with them. And they knocked me down! Can you believe that? That really hurt! I think it's already purple by now!'  
  
'It'll heal' he said to comfort her, 'Have you seen them?'  
  
'Of course I've seen them! They were vampires! Ugly, dark creatures of the night!'  
  
He sighed. This wasn't going to help him any further.  
  
'I...has Victoria ever mentioned anything about the murder of her mother.'  
  
'No...just once...She didn't really wanted to talk about it...'  
  
'What did she tell you?'  
  
'Just that she'd died! Gee, what is this? Trivial pursuit?'  
  
'Sorry' he said as he looked at her. He didn't mean to bother her with all these questions, but he knew something was going on... he just needed to know.  
  
'Why are you asking me all of this anyway?' she asked, looking right into his eyes.  
  
He hesitated now... he didn't know whether to it would be a good thing to tell her, or not... after all, this was Queen C, the one everybody envied and hated. But then again, he didn't really knew her at all. And she seemed to care about Vicky.  
  
'It's about Victoria' he said, deciding to fill her in.  
  
'What about her?'  
  
'I don't...I don't really know' he admitted.  
  
'You like her?!' she suddenly concluded, 'Oh my God! ' she said with a laugh, not even giving him a chance to explain or defend himself. 'I thought you were in love with Buffy!'  
  
'I am' he interrupted her, 'I am...It's not like that'  
  
'Then what?' she said, turning into a large access leading towards a beautiful, big house, pool and tenniscourt included.  
  
This' your place?' Angel asked as he looked around the more than big estate of Cordelia's family.  
  
'Yes...so make it quick' she said in her bitch-voice.  
  
'She's special' he said, hoping that would clear things up.  
  
She sighed an got out of the car, 'Yeah well, so am I' she said, closing the door, clearly missing et point.  
  
'Cordelia!' Angel said, also stepping out  
  
She sighed again, looking at him as she pulled her keys out of her purse.  
  
'I mean...She's got...powers'  
  
'What?!' she said, walking up to the door. This was getting weird, 'Angel, what do you mean?'  
  
'Like I said, she's got powers.'  
  
'What kind of powers?'  
  
'I don't know, and I think she doesn't know either...I was hoping...I was hoping you'd help me figure it out' he said, looking at her, a little puppy- dog-look appeared on his face for a brief moment.  
  
She opened the door and got inside  
  
'Come on in' she said with a smile. He was surprised to say the least. When he'd heard Buffy and her friends babble on about what a bitch Cordelia was, and the times he'd seen the 'bitch in action' he never thought she'd let him in, help him. He never thought she'd care.  
  
'Thanks' he said, stepping into the large hall of the Chase-residence.  
  
'So...Where do you want to sit?' she asked, then seeing him shift uncomfortably said, 'My parents aren't at home, don't worry... they won't be home for the next two weeks.'  
  
'Oh...sorry' he said, feeling a bit more comfortable. He didn't really like much people around. Certainly not strangers. And explaining to Cordelia's parents what he was doing there, was not exactly what he liked to do;  
  
'It's okay, I'm used to it' she said with a little, sad, smile on her face, leading him into a more than large living room where even the smallest ornament was proof of the Chase's wealth.  
  
'I'll be right back' she said, opening the door to what appeared to be a patio, then walked outside through a door there.  
  
Angel went to sit down in the leather couch and looked around. On the wall in front of him was a painting of a young girl he recognised as Cordelia. On the other walls there were paintings of landscapes and reproductions of baroque paintings, mostly mythological scenes. Then he laid eyes upon a large library in the corner of the room. He'd always loved books, and since Cordelia was still absent, he walked over to the closet, having a look at the collection of the Chases. They were all old books, no doubt most of them were bought especially to please the eye, but nevertheless it was a nice collection. He let his hand run over the back of the books, resting by a volume of Baudelaire. He took the book out, and turned the pages. They were old, and turned all yellow and the scent of knowledge and muff old books filled the air. Angel ran his fingers over the words.... He's always liked Baudelaire, and respected him...  
  
Shouting disturbed his peace. It was Cordelia, raging out for no particular reason, or so it seemed.  
  
'Sky!' she shouted as she entered the patio again, 'patches!'  
  
Then, only a moment later, a little puppy appeared next to him, wagging his tail happily, followed by a large golden retriever, racing into the salon.  
  
'Patches, get out of...No!...Not the couch! Come here!' Cordelia shouted at the large dog while she entered the room again. Patches stopped, turned around and gave her an apologetic look.  
  
'Here!' she said in a softer tone, her finger pointing towards her feet.  
  
Angel swore that if dogs could sigh, he'd heard it then. Slowly Patches walked up to Cordelia and went to lay down in front of her.  
  
'Good boy' she smiled as she patted him softly, her other hand looking for the puppy, who was having fun with Angel's shoelaces.  
  
Angel smiled, who was named Sky, or something like that, was really adorable.  
  
'Sorry about that' she said to angle, who placed the book back on the shelf, 'they've been alone all day... well, almost all day, and I don't like being alone in the house...'  
  
'I'm here' he said  
  
'When you're gone I mean...'  
  
She then lifted the puppy up and walked over to the couch, sitting down as she played with the little dog. Angel followed her.  
  
'So...About Victoria ' she said, straight to the point.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Giles was sitting in the livingroom, alone. Vicky had gone to bed already, and he was now still downstairs, thinking over the events of that day, and the argument he and Victoria had had that evening.  
  
'Maybe she'd been right' he thought, ' If she'd known what a vampire was, and how to kill it, maybe she would've been able to kill it...'  
  
She'd remained silent for het rest of the evening, and he'd remained calm. He wanted to talk, but didn't really know what to say. After all, he'd also been hiding the truth...  
  
He sighed as he stood up and took out a photo-book. He went to sit down again at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him, and started flipping thought the pages.  
  
He sighed as he looked at the pictures of a time long ago, memories slowly filled his mind.  
  
A tear slowly ran down his cheek as his fingers caressed an old picture. He and some of his friends at Oxford. Another sigh escaped. He'd left Oxford, wanting freedom, and adventure. Music was his life, and it was music that had brought him and Carol closer together. Both were watchers for the Council, and both felt a bit out of place in the stiff world of suits and books, even though that was his destiny, or so he was told by his father when he was only 10 years old. Now, in his 40's, destiny seemed such a...normal thing...He'd seen so much since that day his daddy told him about his future, and destiny wasn't such a wonderful and magic word anymore, even though that's what he wanted it to be when he told Buffy she couldn't walk out of it...The Slayer was who she was, it was her destiny, and she couldn't quit.  
  
And now there was someone else too...His daughter... another destiny... Daughter of two Watchers, destined to be a watcher herself, and in a way he felt sorry for her. Carol had been teaching her without revealing the truth, or without telling her about her destiny, and he was glad for that.  
  
Turning another page of pictures, he smiled and nipped of his drink as he let the memories pass the review.  
  
Another tear found his way down as he looked at a picture of Vicky's mom. She'd mocked destiny just like him, and together they'd had the time of their lives. Gently he traced the lines of her face with his finger, finding himself surprised again how much Carol and their daughter looked alike.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm back, and boy does that feel good!! I've got a little holiday now (finally!!) so expect more soon, and pray I don't get a writers block (lol! No...I don't think so... hehe) thank you for reviews (But I like feedback!! So feed me please!!)  
  
Greetings,  
  
Aset 


	7. chapter 7

She was lying in her bed, crying . Her throat soar, her eyes red. Her tears were words she whispered into her pillow, seeking comfort in the darkness of her room, and the warmth of her bed.  
  
'She's dead, Rupert ! Maybe if I'd known she'd be still alive now !'  
  
Her words ran through her head, her dad's face in front of her eyes. She could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. She didn't mean it that way, she didn't want to hurt him, or loose him. But at the same time her words had been true. It wasn't right they'd all kept the truth from her. She knew all about demons, vampires and other creatures of darkness, but to her they had been fairytalecreatures. Now it was all for real. .. She was a watcher, a salient one and a marked one. .. Being the daughter of two watchers made her special, a Salient one, with special powers. In Victoria's case strength. She was half a slayer.  
  
On top of that she carried the mark of Snourgh, making her blood slightly different. It killed creatures without a soul, healed that of the Souled One,and could restore the abilities of one without a Soul.  
  
It all seemed so complicated now. Not only she had lost her mother, found her father and changed houses, no, now she had a destiny. She hated it. Why couldn't she just be normal ? Another rain of tears came running down her face, soaking the pillow.  
  
*-*-*  
  
'So you're saying she's in trouble ?' Cordelia asked  
  
'Yes .. I'm afraid so' Angel said, patting the dog which had laid down at his feet.  
  
'What can I do to help ?' she asked, surprising Angel even more.  
  
'Well, uhm, we need to find out why she knew I am a vampire'  
  
'So, research ?' She said, giving a wry smile.  
  
'Yes'  
  
*-*-*  
  
The morning caressed her face, gently waking her up. As soon as her eyes were adjusted to the light, she scanned her room, feeling a presence. Her eyes set upon a figure next to her.  
  
'Good morning' the man said, placing a kiss upon her forehead.  
  
'Dad.' Victoria said with a little smile. She didn't really knew how to react. She felt sorry for her little outburst the night before ;  
  
Giles let out a sigh as he caressed his daughter's hair. He saw the confusion in her eyes.  
  
'I'll make you some toast' he said  
  
She smiled at him, and he walked on to her door .  
  
'Dad.I'm sorry.' she called him back.  
  
'Vicky.'  
  
' No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things'  
  
'It's all right. I understand' he went to sit down next to her again.  
  
'You do ?'  
  
He nodded, and smiled,'I do , and I don't want you to blame yourself for your mother's death. I'm sorry. ' Giles paused for a second, 'I love you, Victoria. You're my daughter, and I'll do my very best to protect you. I'm sorry we haven't told you everything from the start, but I wanted to protect you'  
  
Tears had started to form in the watcher's eyes, as well as in his daughter's.  
  
'I know. But you can't' she said, fighting back tears, 'It's my destiny, right ?'  
  
He gave her a sympathetic smile, 'yes'. Then he pulled her into a hug.  
  
'I love you too, dad'  
  
*-*-*  
  
Days went by, and peace returned. The scoobies continued the search for the vampires which had attacked Cordelia and had abducted Victoria. Giles started to train and teach his daughter, and Cordy and Angel continued their search too.  
  
But knowing Queen C, honest to the bone and not really fond of hours of research, the search would end pretty soon. She went to see Giles during one of her classes, knowing she'd find him alone in the library.  
  
'Cordelia' Giles jumped as he heard the doors open, and saw the gracious figure enter. 'Wha.What are you doing here ? Didn't you have a class now ?'  
  
'Yeah, I did. But I need to talk to you '  
  
'I. sure' he said, clearing the table a bit, putting away piles of books, so they could talk a bit.  
  
Cordelia went to sit down and took a deep breath.  
  
'It's about Vicky'  
  
'What about her ?' Giles' worry grew.  
  
'We..Uhm. ;.We think she's got powers'  
  
'We ?'  
  
'Angel and me.' Cordelia continued as she know Giles would keep silent, 'She knew he was a vampire,and has a soul'  
  
'Victoria is a watcher, and a Salient one' Giles started, deciding to fill Cordelia in. She'd become Vicky's best friend, and he knew she cared or her.  
  
'What's..'  
  
'Daughter of two watchers. That makes her a watcher herself, and a salient one, half a slayer'  
  
'Wow', Cordelia was impressed to say the least,'So her slayerstrenght makes her recognise vampires ?'  
  
'Practically, yes.' Giles took a deep breath, ' she bares the mark of snourgh . her blood kills things without a soul'  
  
'So she smelled Angel's soul ?'  
  
'Something like that.'  
  
'Giles.. I'm sorry to.'  
  
'Don't, Cordelia. You don't have to apologise for asking.'  
  
'It wasn't really of my business'  
  
'You're one of Vicky's friends, it's good you know'  
  
Cordelia smiled  
  
'See, that wasn't so bad' she said to herself, then she left again, heading for her class.  
  
*-*-*  
  
She moved though the streets of Sunnydale, longing for a bath and her bed. She'd left her dad alone in the library and was now moving towards her newfound home.  
  
'We meet again, little one' a voice called to her from out of the darkness.  
  
Her mind told her to run, but her feet were stuck to the ground, paralysed.  
  
'Who.Who are you ?'  
  
'Oh, I think you already know the answer, sweetie !'  
  
'No ! No ! ' she yelled as everything faded to black.  
  
*-*-*  
  
A/N : okay, sorry it took me so long to update. And another sorry, 'cause it'll take me a while to update again. I've got exams coming up, and haven't really got much more inspiration for this story (ideas are always welcome)  
  
Anyway, happy holidays everyone ! ! 


End file.
